


Help

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Black Family Drama, Brotherly Love, First War with Voldemort, Horcruxes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: He had done it. He had actually done it.The locket sat heavily in the palm of his hand as he collapsed against the sandy shore outside of the cave. His body ached where the inferi had grabbed hold of him and he shivered, remembering the feeling of death overwhelm him. If Kreacher had not apparated them out of the cave as fast as he had, Regulus was sure he’d be dead.“Master Regulus,” The house elf spoke from beside him, sounding much more tired and weary than Regulus had ever heard before. “I must take you home.”“No,” Regulus said a bit breathlessly. He couldn’t go back Grimmauld Place, knowing the locket would not be safe there. Not with all the Death Eaters that traveled in and out of it now that Orion was dead and Walburga nearly insane, unable to filter the guests that travelled in and out. He couldn’t go anywhere, not without anyone finding out what he had done. There was no safe space for him, no friends that he could trust, no family he could—Family. Sirius.“Kreacher,” He croaked, and the elf looked at him with concern. “I need you to take me to Sirius.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 38
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of child abuse

He had done it. He had actually done it.

The locket sat heavily in the palm of his hand as he collapsed against the sandy shore outside of the cave. His body ached where the inferi had grabbed hold of him and he shivered, remembering the feeling of death overwhelm him. If Kreacher had not apparated them out of the cave as fast as he had, Regulus was sure he’d be dead.

“Master Regulus,” The house elf spoke from beside him, sounding much more tired and weary than Regulus had ever heard before. “I must take you home.”

“No,” Regulus said a bit breathlessly. He couldn’t go back Grimmauld Place, knowing the locket would not be safe there. Not with all the Death Eaters that traveled in and out of it now that Orion was dead and Walburga nearly insane, unable to filter the guests that travelled in and out. He couldn’t go anywhere, not without anyone finding out what he had done. There was no safe space for him, no friends that he could trust, no family he could—

Family. _Sirius_.

“Kreacher,” He croaked, and the elf looked at him with concern. “I need you to take me to Sirius.”

* * *

He landed on the ground with a thud, head whirring a bit from the travel, and he clenched his jaw shut to avoid puking. Kreacher apologized for such a rough apparation and did his best to help his master to his feet. With the locket still gripped tightly in one hand, Regulus raised his free one to give a weak knock on the door in front of him.

For a moment there was nothing, and then the door swung open to reveal a man who was decidedly not Sirius, but still recognizable to the younger Black. There was only one person Regulus knew who had so many scars.

“Lupin?”

“Regulus?” Remus questioned and then turned to look back into the flat briefly before returning his gaze. “What are you doing here?”

Before he could answer, the door swung open wider revealing Sirius. His hair had grown longer since Regulus had seen him last, looking far more relaxed as well, the perfect posture instilled in them from childhood lacking in the way Sirius stood now. He supposed that was the result of leaving such an abusive environment and finally being able to be yourself without the worry of being hit or cursed for it. A part of Regulus was envious of his brother, but he was mostly just happy to see him truly living.

“Get out of here.” Sirius sneered, his eyes blazing as he located the Dark Mark on Regulus’ left arm. “Whatever information you’re trying to get for your _‘Dark Lord’_ , you’re not getting it.”

“I am not here for him,” Regulus gasped, still feeling faint from his expedition. The locked hissed and Regulus glanced down at it, his palm shaking as he held it out. “I need your help.”

“No.” Sirius said bluntly. Remus stepped forward beside him.

“What is that, Regulus?”

“Remus—”

Lupin shot Sirius a look that shut him up instantly. Regulus would have been impressed by the fact that _anyone_ could get Sirius to be quiet if it weren’t for the circumstances. Walburga had tried for years with far more vile methods and was not nearly as successful.

“What is it?” Remus asked again, voice laced with curiosity.

“I am not entirely sure. I think I know but…” Regulus trailed off, clenching his eyes shut as everything seemed to sway around him. He needed to lie down, drink some water, something to keep him from keeling over right there on his brothers’ doorstep.

Kreacher moved out from behind Regulus, looking at Sirius with disdain as he spoke. “Master Regulus needs to rest…but Master Regulus’ filthy blood-traitor brother is being of no help—”

“That’s enough, Kreacher, please. I think it is time for you to go home. You need rest as well. Speak nothing of this to anyone.” Regulus croaked and the elf’s ears flattened as he backed away, mumbling to himself just before apparating away. Remus moved to push the door wider despite Sirius’ protests and nodded at Regulus.

“Come inside. I’ll get you some tea.”

Regulus said his thanks and pushed forward into the flat. It was small, with the kitchen and living space blending together and one hallway leading down to two bedrooms and a bathroom, but it was nice. There were bookshelves lining the walls stacked high with novels. A record player sat on a small table near the window with a box full of vinyl’s residing next to it. Bright posters of muggle rock bands were stuck on the wall along with some fancier artwork. It was all so Sirius, Regulus thought, as he looked in wonder around. So unapologetically Sirius.

He sat down on the small, orange sofa in the living area, which was the comfiest piece of furniture he had ever sat on. Very unlike the stiff leather ones at Grimmauld Place. Sirius stood in the living room, keeping his eye on Regulus with his arms folded across his chest as Remus bustled about in the kitchen.

After a moment of awkward silence between the two brothers, Remus finally came in, smiling as he sat down on the coffee table before Regulus and passing him the tea.

“There you are. Now, tell us, what do you need help with?”

Regulus kept his gaze on Remus as he spoke, unable to stand the look of distrust in his brothers’ eyes. “I…Voldemort created a plan. A sort of back up plan in case anyone defeats him. It is dark magic and…and I am not even sure that I am right but…but it is the only explanation I have got.” He swallowed, eyes flickering between the two men before continuing. “He has been bragging…about how he cannot die. About how he is… _immortal_. And it did not make sense because it is impossible, right? To be immortal.”

Remus furrowed his eyebrows and nodded along. Even Sirius shifted forward, slightly intrigued.

“I think he has created a horcrux.”

“A horcrux?” Remus asked, confusion apparent on his face. Sirius however went pale, having extensive knowledge about dark magic from the many books he had read through at Grimmauld Place while he was locked in the cellar.

“That’s impossible.” Sirius muttered, though he seemed uncertain. “There’s too many…steps. Too many things you have to do to accomplish—too many evil actions…” He trailed off, his eyes far off for a moment before snapping towards Regulus. “How do you know?”

Regulus held up the locket once more, the hissing making him feel sick. “He gave hints. About this cave. I decided to investigate, and I found this inside. It has the same characteristics of a horcrux, including this…this dark energy that has been making me feel…strange ever since it has been in my possession.”

“What does it do?” Remus questioned reaching forward to examine the locket.

“It traps part of his soul.” Sirius said. “He can split part of his soul and put it inside of an object so in the event of his death, his soul is preserved and therefore so is his life. Thus, creating a horcrux.”

“I need help destroying it.” Regulus said quickly, feeling rather urgent. “He cannot rise to power; it would be hell on earth. I cannot allow him this power. It is…unnatural.”

Regulus stared at his brother, fire blazing in his eyes. He needed Sirius’ help. More than anything right now. It was the only way to stop this war. The only way he could have a future with his brother in it.

“Will you help me?”

A glimmer of something flickered in Sirius’ eye as he nodded, and Regulus felt himself overcome with relief.

“Of course, Reg. Of course, I’ll help you.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus and Sirius seek help about how to destroy a horcrux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: implied child abuse

Number 12 Grimmauld Place stood forebodingly, looking much darker and more ancient than the muggle townhouses surrounding it. It was always curious to Regulus as to why his mother and father insisted on living in such a home that was surrounded by the muggles that they disdained so much. He never questioned it though, knowing that it was not a child’s place to question their parents. 

“I told myself I would never come here again.” A voice said, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Regulus turned toward the general direction, eyeing the hidden space where his brother was lurking beneath an invisibility cloak. 

“I am sure it is difficult for you, and I am sorry. But you know just as well as I do that she is the only person with the possible knowledge to help us.” Regulus muttered, nodding at someone passing by before moving toward the house. He could feel Sirius following closely behind, the tension seeping off of him as they inched closer and closer to the entrance. Regulus briefly wondered if the house would even _allow_ Sirius in since he was technically disowned. But blood magic proved to be strong and allowed both brothers to pass through with ease. 

The house was quiet aside from the flickering of the fire coming from the living room, and Regulus wasted no time dawdling in the entry way, making his way up the creaky steps to his mothers’ bedroom. Sirius lingered a bit, casting glances towards the portraits on the wall, an uneasy feeling coursing throughout his body just by being back there. He was twenty years old and yet, he felt as though he were sixteen again, waiting for the screeching voice of his mother yelling at him to get out and the strong grip of his fathers’ fist around his throat. He’d been away for four years but it felt like yesterday. 

“Sirius, where are you?” Regulus spoke and Sirius’ gaze snapped up to the top of the steps where his younger brother was standing. He shook his thoughts away and ascended up the staircase, reaching out to grip his brothers arm to let him know he was there. 

“No one else is in the house right now except for her.” Regulus said. “I think it is safe for you to remove the cloak.” 

Sirius hesitated a moment before pulling the fabric off himself and folding it gently. Regulus stared at it in wonder, eyes glimmering with an almost childlike excitement that Sirius had not seen in so very long before blinking it away. He nodded at Sirius. “Follow me.” 

At the end of a long hallway was Walburga’s bedroom, a place Sirius had never once stepped foot in before now, and lying in the large, baroque bed was Walburga herself, looking rather old and miserable. Her already fair skin had a sickly pallor to it, and there were dark rings beneath the same gray eyes Sirius had inherited. 

“Mother,” Regulus said, his voice sounding so much like Orion’s that Sirius cringed instinctively. Walburga turned her gaze to them, barely acknowledging their presence. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise at the sight of her eldest son standing there and her lips turned downward in a frown. 

“Sirius, where have you been?” She hissed. “Your father has been pacing in his study, waiting for you all day so he can properly show you the responsibilities you will be given as heir and you have been…what? Messing around out in _muggle_ _London_? The absolute disrespect you have! I cannot believe—” 

“Mother, your memory is deceiving you again. That was years ago.” Regulus said. 

Sirius was surprised at the way Regulus spoke to their mother, remembering how quiet Regulus was when they were younger, keeping to himself and never saying anything to get himself into trouble. He supposed he didn’t know much about Regulus anymore, didn’t realize how much he had actually grown up and into himself. He wasn’t even sure how Regulus had accomplished it. 

“Mother, I need you to tell me what you know about horcruxes.” 

Walburga wrinkled her nose, as if she had smelled something sour and narrowed her gaze at her sons. “Horcruxes? Why are you asking me this? You are far too young to even know of such things.” She turned towards the window folding her arms across her chest in a child-like manner. Sirius stood there flabbergasted before addressing Regulus. 

“She is losing her mind,” Sirius nearly growled, “and we are asking her for her _help_? She doesn’t even fucking remember disowning me!” 

“You will not curse like a filthy mudblood under my roof, Sirius Orion!” Walburga screeched. She grappled at the comforter she was tucked into, letting out a frustrated huff before summoning Kreacher. The house elf appeared immediately, bowing down ridiculously low. 

“Mistress has summoned Kreacher, and Kreacher is here.” 

“I have misplaced my wand! Fetch it for me! I need to discipline my son!” 

“Your wand has been put away, mother. You are too sick to use it, remember?” Regulus spoke imperiously again, and all eyes settled on him. Walburga huffed once more and Sirius almost wanted to laugh at the temper-tantrum she was displaying but restrained himself. 

Regulus moved toward the bed, sitting down on the edge of it and taking Walburga’s hand in his own. A flicker of something—sorrow perhaps—crossed over her face as she stared up at him, her eyes watering. “I am sorry,” she said. “I do not understand my mind anymore.” 

“That is alright, mum.” Regulus said softly. Sirius watched the display curiously, feeling a bit envious of it. He had never been close with his mother, always fighting with her. She never spoke to him with the soft tones Regulus received, was never privy to the gentle caresses of her hands. All she had ever shown him was pain but seeing this display of affection toward Regulus…it hurt more than anything else. 

“Mother, do you know anything about horcruxes? Specifically, how to destroy them?” 

“There is one thing that I know of: basilisk venom. It is a rare creature, one that you should not seek after.” She shot an accusing look towards Sirius. “I mean it. Do not think for a moment that you are allowed to go off on some silly adventure to seek one out! There will be severe consequences if you do, Sirius Orion.” 

Regulus urged her to get back on track, pulling her attention away from Sirius once more. She explained to them that a basilisk was very rare and very dangerous, it almost sounded like a fairytale. It could kill just by looking you in the eye. However, she could not give much detail about the beast or where to even look for it. Sirius wondered if Lily would have any knowledge, considering the extensive research she had done on magical creatures in order to learn more about Remus’ furry little problem and ways to help him during the full moon. This was at least a start, though. 

“Thank you, mother.” Regulus said, kissing his mothers’ hand and moving off the bed. 

Walburga nodded and then looked toward her eldest once more. Sirius didn’t know what to say or do so he just stood there, waiting for the inevitable insult that would roll of her tongue. But it never came; instead she just frowned, shaking her head. 

“You have grown so much.” 

“I have.” 

“It is terrible, is it not?” 

She hummed, her gaze lingering a moment longer before she finally turned away, once again looking toward the window. Sirius stared in confusion, wondering just what was going on in Walburga’s addled mind. There was not much time to dwell, though, as Regulus dragged him from the room and back out into the street. 

“A basilisk.” Regulus said once they had made it outside. 

“Yep.” 

“Where do you suppose we find one?” 

Sirius shrugged. “No idea. But I think I know someone who might.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter definitely went in a different direction than I originally intended and I am still not sure if I like it. Walburga is a very hard character for me to write and I tried to give her some dimension and complexity but I am not sure if that was accomplished. anyway, let me know if you enjoyed! I am making this story into multiple parts (obviously) and if you have any ideas on where it should go please comment down below or come chat with me on tumblr @xomarauders   
> thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus and Sirius seek the help of James and Lily   
> revelations are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it has been so very long! but I have been rejuvenated to write this fic because of a very sweet comment on the last chapter! <3
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this update!

Regulus tapped his foot anxiously on the floor as he stared out the window of the old pickup he was currently riding in. Sirius was beside him, singing softly to the radio while Remus drove, occasionally sticking his hand towards the console between Sirius’ knees to pull some lever that made the truck jerk a bit. They were driving to Godrics Hollow, where the Potters lived, in hopes that Lily might be able to help them find a basilisk. Regulus was still unsure how Lily would be able to help. She grew up in the muggle world after all, how was she supposed to know about such a magical creature when Regulus himself had no clue if they even existed?

He mentally chastised himself for such thoughts, trying to shake away the lingering prejudices his parents had pushed onto him as a child that he had tried so hard to get away from. He did not know Lily. It would not be fair for him to judge her knowledge based off of blood alone. He would not want her to do the same to him, after all.

“How much further?” He asked.

“We’re almost there.” Sirius replied as he tinkered with the stereo.

Regulus closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. He felt anxious for some reason. Whether it was the impending doom of Voldemort’s power hanging over his head or the responsibility to stop it before it even starts, he wasn’t sure.

“I’m sorry I made you go back home.” Regulus muttered, half hoping Sirius would not hear him over the sound of the stereo. He had not realized how much Sirius had been affected by their parents, having been shielded away from witnessing the abuse. He figured it would be better with their father gone, but Walburga’s shrieking had still made Sirius cringe, as if he had suddenly become fifteen again. And Regulus was sorry. His brother glanced up, a tense smile on his face as he shrugged.

“It’s alright, Reg. No harm done.”

They pulled up to Potter’s house fairly quickly after that. Lily was standing out in the garden, watering a few plants near the entry way and smiled brightly as the three men entered the gate. Regulus watched as Lily threw her arms around Remus and held onto him tightly before doing the same to Sirius. He watched as his brother’s face fell into a look of pure comfort and he wondered if this is what true friendship looked like. If this is what true love was.

Lily turned to him then and held out her hand. “It’s very nice to meet you, Regulus.”

“You as well, Miss.” Regulus said politely and Sirius snickered beside him.

“Please, call me Lily.” She smiled and motioned for them to come inside. “James will be back in a mo. He was just dropping some vegetables off at Bathilda’s.”

The four of them took a seat in the small living room of the Potter’s home and waited patiently for James to arrive. Remus and Lily engaged in light conversation as they waited, discussing some muggle literature called Pride and Prejudice between the two of them and asking about one another’s parents. Regulus felt out of place in the casualness of their demeanor, how Remus slouched with his elbows on his knees and how Lily offered them tea in mismatched cups. Even Sirius was relaxed, with his boots kicked up on the small table in the center of the room.

The front door opened, taking Regulus out of his reverie, and in came James. His hair was as wild as Regulus remembered, perhaps a bit longer and he had gotten new glasses. But he still looked like James and Regulus felt oddly comforted by this notion.

“Hello, Regulus.” James said, offering his hand, which Regulus shook gratefully. He had spent so much time hating James Potter for taking his brother away, but now, he felt oddly indebted to this man for being there for Sirius when he couldn’t be.

“Well,” Sirius clapped his hands together. “Shall we get started then?”

Regulus explained the situation to the Potters carefully, explaining how he had figured out Voldemort’s plan, how he had discovered where the horcrux was and how he had switched it with a fake in an effort to buy him some time to destroy the real one. Remus carefully took the locket out of a box they had put it in at that point and passed it to Lily who examined it.

“My mother said that there is rumors that basilisk venom can destroy horcruxes.”

“Your mother?” James said, his eyes flickering from Regulus to Sirius. “You went to see your mother?”

Sirius shifted a bit in his seat. “We had to, James.”

“Sirius—”

“It was fine, I’m fine. Can we drop it and move onto the actual problem here?”

“You don’t expect me to just believe that you’re completely fine after going back to your abusive childhood home, do you?” James asked, an incredulous look on his face. Sirius huffed and threw himself backwards onto the sofa but didn’t say anything.

A strained silence filled the room for a moment, and Regulus definitely felt as though he were intruding on something private now. The group of friends sitting before him were all so deeply concerned about one another’s well being that even the problems of Voldemort were put on pause. It was strange, but almost endearing.

Remus cleared his throat. “We will discuss this later.” Sirius went to protest but shut his mouth as Remus sent him a look before continuing. “For now, let’s discuss our options. Lily, what do you know about basilisks?”

“Not much really.” Lily said with a sigh, running her hand through her hair. “They’re really rare. I don’t even know where you would begin to look for one. Even if you found one, I have no idea how one would go about extracting venom from it or how you would even use it to destroy this thing.”

She set the locket carefully down on the table and sighed.

“I’m sorry Regulus. But I don’t think I’m much help on this.”

“So, what do we do now?” Sirius asked, his voice tired. “I mean, there has to be something else we could try, right? That can’t be the only thing that could kill whatever this is.”

Lily shrugged. “I don’t know. Are there any other dark creatures with venom that can kill like a basilisks?”

Regulus thought hard, thinking back to his years at Hogwarts. The vague image of his textbooks for magical creatures came to mind and he remembered the five x rating next to one of the beasts.

“Maybe…a werewolf? They’re rare dark creatures right? But their saliva can kill.”

They all looked him, various expression flickering across their faces. Lily seemed hesitant to humor the idea; James’ gaze flickered to the floor where the toe of his shoe was now digging into. Sirius looked almost angry, but Regulus wasn’t sure why. Finally, Remus broke the silence.

“Werewolf saliva can kill sometimes, yes. And they are a rare breed. It…it might be worth a shot to try? How would you suggest extracting the venom, should we find ourselves a wolf, Regulus?”

“No.” Sirius said suddenly, waving his arms in the air and standing. “No, no! We are not—I can’t—no, Remus.”

“Well, why not?” Regulus said, suddenly frustrated. “Sirius, what would it hurt to try? This is to stop the Dark Lord for Merlin’s sake and you’re not even willing to try?” He was angry now. How could Sirius not get it? Didn’t he understand the danger they were all in with every second that ticked by? Could he not see the big picture?

“If you’re afraid of being bitten, then you don’t have to be a part of it. I’ll do it by myself.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about, Reg!”

“Then what is it?” He shouted, standing to face his brother. “Why won’t you even consider this?”

“He doesn’t want to involve me.” A timid voice spoke up and both Regulus and Sirius turned to face Remus, who was still sitting calmly next to Lily, hands clenched together in his lap. Lily was frowning next to him, rubbing her hand up and down his spine in an almost motherly fashion.

“I don’t understand.” Regulus said. “No one has to be a part of it if they don’t want to. I just said—”

“You’ll have a hard time finding another wolf.” Remus said. Regulus paused and stared at Lupin. The scars across his face seemed more prominent now, the monthly absences at school suddenly made sense. The vehement rejection Sirius had against this idea…

His heart sank with the realization.

“You’re—”

“A werewolf, yes.”

Regulus thought for a moment, contemplating this new information before shaking his head. “No. No, Remus we can’t involve you. Sirius is right.”

A look of shock appeared on both Remus and Sirius’ face. Even James and Lily seemed bewildered by this answer.

“Even if…even if it would work, if Voldemort ever found out it was you who helped destroy it—”

“He’d have your head on a stick.” James finished. Regulus nodded.

Lily leaned forward, tapping her finger against her lips. “Before we resort to any experiments,” she said softly, “why don’t we do a little more digging? I happen to know a certain professor who might be of some assistance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!   
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!   
> stay tuned to see who the gang seeks help from (though, you can probably guess)   
> come chat with me on tumblr @xomarauders

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated  
> come chat with me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
